


Crown

by HentaiCactus



Series: Queen of Nothing [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Traumatized Carmilla (Castlevania), F/M, Hector (Castlvania) Is a Sick Bastard, Rape, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Hector takes the final step in breaking Carmilla.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Carmilla/Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Series: Queen of Nothing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792375
Kudos: 8
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction





	Crown

This time, once his new creatures have finished with her, Hector does not wait for Carmilla to come to him. He goes to her, kneels between her spread legs. He sees the tremor of fear that runs through her body, sees the haunted expression on her face. He smiles down at her reassuringly as he takes a cloth and wipes away the worst of the mess from her thighs.

Carmilla relaxes and lets her shoulders drop back against the stone floor. She closes her eyes, trying not to think about the identity of the substance being cleaned from her body.

She hears the familiar footsteps of the birdlike Night Creature, the one who sometimes cares for her in Hector's place. "No," she hears Hector tell him. "Go in the other room."

She doesn't find this command suspicious. And that is her mistake.

Her white hair fans out around her head like a shattered halo, a broken crown for the queen of nothing, as the human man - whom she imagines loves her - prepares for the final act that will end this travesty of a relationship.

She is completely off-guard when he braces his hands on her thighs, too shocked to defend herself as he slides his hard cock into her abused hole. She wishes the dissociative haze would descend over her mind but it does not. His movements are gentle and her nerves register a sensation of pleasure, but the Forgemaster's betrayal hurts more than anything the Night Creatures have ever done to her.


End file.
